One of those days
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Hidan think he hates Kakuzu, and his partner hates him too. But this theory will be fail. --- Sorry for my bad English, I'm hungarian. "


**_One_****_ of _****_those days_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Seriously I hate when he ignores me. Such an asshole... I'm talking to him about Jashin-sama, about myself and other things, but he doesn't even listen to me. As always... I'm trying to be a nice guy, but... But how, if he always say: "Shut the fuck up Hidan!"

_"Maybe I shouldn't talking a lot about my God. I think he really hates me... Wait! I know he hate me. Why did I hope he like me? He doesn't like me! He fuckin' hate my personlity! But... I love him... Wait... What? I'm not love him! I hate him! I will not thinking of him! Or maybe yes... Fuck no! Ugh... I'm so stupid..."_

- Hidan will you come? - I hear his angry voice.

- No I'm not! Oh my Jashin, what did ya think? - I yell at him. He can piss me of as hell. I go after him, before he comes back to me and cuts my head off in his fury. I don't understand, why did he yell at me. I didn't do anything!

- Don't be a moron Hidan. - he growl. I only make a 'ch' sound and we start to walk again. Fortunately we finished our mission, and we can go back to the base. I hope Pein don't be an asswipe, don't want to send me on another mission and I can relax a bit.

My hopes came true! I'll fuckin' relax! Yeah baby! I mentally smirk to myself. I nearly run to my and Kakuzu's room. Nearly... Just walk... When I arrive to the room, I throw off my cloak and jump onto our shared bed and sigh in happyness. Kakuzu growl at me again and goes count his beloved money. _"Why is he love so much the money? It isn't love him back. It can't! I can... Hell no! What. The. Hell. Am. I. Thinking? Maybe I shouldn't thinking a lot... Err... Not of him..."_ I sigh again and roll to my back. I watch the ceiling. I don't know what to do. I'm not sleepy, so I'm just lying on the bed and listening the sound of the papers. I hear klicks too. I know they're come from Kakuzus calculator. I try to ignore them, but I can't. I get pissed off with them. I hate them! Mostly when Im boring... In words NOW! I'm fucking boring! Again! _"__Kakuzu you piece of shit stop it!"_ I yell in my head, but don't say it aloud. I fucking hate being ignored... Even more hate being ignored by Kakuzu. I mean he is my fucking partner, shouldn't deal with eachother a bit? Or do I just think it so? Maybe I care about him... I m-mean n-not! I growl and get up from the bed and walk to Kakuzu. He don't even realized it I'm over his back.

- Kakuzu?

- Leave me alone Hidan. - he warn me, before he gets angry. What the fuck is his problem with me? I just called him!

- But I'm boring...

- Not my problem.

- Let's talk! - I ask him. He turn to me and I can see the annoyed look on his face.

- No. - he says only one word and turn back to his desk. He piss me off again!

- Kakuzu you money-loving asshole I'm fucking talk to you, I try to talk WITH you, but you AGAIN fucking IGNORE me! - maybe I overeact a bit, but I don't fucking care. He pissed me off, so I yell at him. We always yelling at eachother. He slowly stands up and turn to me again. In his eyes seems the rage, the nerves and the... the lust? What the fuck? Uhh m-maybe its just urge... t-to kill me... M-Maybe...

He slowly walk to me and I fear a little, because I can truly feel the dangerous rage in his chakra, in his issue. What if he really wants to kill me now? And why am I afraid of him? He can't kill me. And if he hits me, I just enjoy it, because I'm really a fucking masochist. He can't do to me anything, what is really hurt me. Does he?

He grab my shoulders and shove me to the wall. "_Fuck him and his fucking threads! And his wonderful power... What? I don't like him! I cant like him! I cant... But what if I even so like him? Is it possible? Both of us are men." _However... I can't move now... againist the wall. Kakuzu slowly walk to me and I REALLY afraid of him now. "_Why the fuck needed to yell at him? Why? Fuck myself really!" _I shout, I yell in my head at myself. Kakuzu lean down to my face, so its on a level with his. I don't know what is he want to do to me.

- You think I'll hit you? I know you love the pain. I will not hit you. I'll do to you something else... - he smirk at me, so Im fucking confused. "_What will he do to me?" _My thoughts are run in my head.

- S-Something else? - I ask quietly.

- Ill care about it, you dont enjoy it. - he pull down his mask, so I can see his face. My face is turn red. "_His face is fucking sexy!" _I think and I must admit it: I love him. He sees my blush and smirk even more.

- Aww how cute... - he say ironically.

- Sh-Shut up asshole! - I think my face is VERY red.

- I didn't know you are shy this much.

- I'm not! You're just... - I bit my sentence in the middle. He raise an eyebrow.

- I'm what?

- N-Nothing... - I shout in rage and embrassment. He press his body againist mine. I feel his warm and his... WTF? K-Kakuzu is... is... horny! Why in the seven hell is he horny? His arosual is press to mine. "_Wait... Since when am I turned on to?" _Hell. This isn't will be good.

- Answer me Hidan. - Kakuzu press himself to my body even more and our arosuals are rub againist eachother. I can't help it... I moan softly, which is suprise my partner, then he smirk again.

- Someone is horny, hm?

- You are too you fucking heathen!

- True. And what can I do with it? - Kakuzu ask, but I'm keep quiet. He grab my wrists with his one and pin them above my head to the wall. With his other hand he slowly slid to my pants. He grab my bulge roughly and I moan loud in surprise, pain and pleasure. Then he gently start to rub it, which is make me moan and whimper. He stop and start to pull down my pants. When he is done with it, he grab my boxers.

- K-Kakuzu... d-don't please... - I whimper. He much stronger than me, I can't fight with him. I'm in his mercy.

- Are you sure about it? - he ask with a smile on his face. Not a smirk, a smile. He rub againist my arosual and I moan again.

- Kaku-zu...

- As I see it, you don't want me to stop. Aww... You're really shy.

- F-Fuck you!

- I think I'll fuck YOU, not you'll fuck ME. - he smirk again. "_Wait what? H-He will f-fuck me?"_

- N-No... Kakuzu don't do it... - I beg, great. What can I do? Just that. Begging.

- I promised, I'll do to you something else, which one you will not enjoy. So I fuck you. - Kakuzu kiss me, but I'm not kiss back, so he pull back and throw me onto the bed. I'm in fear. Yeah I love him and I'm horny, but I don't think I want him to fuck me. Or I just don't know. He walk to the bed and pin me down onto it with his body. I try to push him off, but I can't. He is too heavy and strong. Kakuzu began to stroke my stomach, than slowly move down to the hem of my boxers and starts to pull it down. I can't stop him, because he pinned my hand above my head again with his other hand. I try to struggle, but it's fail. He kiss me again and now I kiss back. I think I want him. Maybe... My reaction is suprise him, but he return into the kiss, meantime he pull down my boxers. I moan into the kiss as the cold air hit my erection. He pull back and began to kiss my jaw, neck area, then my muscular chest. He take my left nipple into his mouth and suck on it, which make me moan loudly. With one hand he pin my hands, and one hand he play with my right nipple. Both of them are hard now, so he release them. He kiss my navel, move below and starts to lick my hard member. I moan loudly and arch my back. He continue to lick and kiss it.

- K-Kaku-zu a-are you sure... you don't w-want to... make me feel g-good? - I ask between my moans and pants. He stops and looks up.

- In the beginning I want to hurt you, but now I want to make you feel good. I-I think... I l-lo... - he turn his head and let go my hands.

- You what? - I ask quietly. He sighs and blush.

- I love you... - he says finally. I can't believe it. "_He l-loves me? Really loves me?"_

- I l-love you t-too... - I say it aloud. Kakuzu looks back to me and gently smiles.

- I'm glad... - he kiss me, ask for entrance and I'm gladly let him in. Our tongues battle for dominance, but finally Kakuzu win. We broke the kiss, when we began to run out from the air. He starts to stroke my member and I moan again. With his other hand he moved to my entrance and cicrle around it. Before he put one finger in, he lean down to my erection and took it into his mouth, then put the finger into my ass. I moan in both of pain and pleasure. My ass is hurts. Of course I'm a masochist, but this is a strange pain. He put the second finger in and move them in a scissors-motion. When he finally put the third one in and find my sweet spot, I scream bloody murder. He move his fingers in and out, sometimes hit my prostate and I scream loudly. Then he pull out the fingers and I moan of the lost.

- Don't worry, you'll got something bigger into your little tight ass. - he says and his words make me even hornier. He takes off his clothes and positions his member to my entrance.

- Ready? - he ask and I nod, so he starts to thrust in. I moan of the huge pain and arch my back. I roll my head side to side, this is fucking shit! "_I didn't think it will be so fucking painful! I cant... take it..." _As I thinking, he began to stroke my hair and kiss me, that I can relax. This isn't easy, I can't really take it. He almost do it for nothing. In words I just thought it. A few minutes later I can relax my muscles.

- M-Move... - I only whisper, but he hear it and began to move slowly and another few minutes later I'm already moan in pleasure. I feel a little pain too, but it isn't so much. When he hits my sweet spot, I see stars. I want it again and again. I want him to go harder, faster and deeper.

- Ka-Kakuzu... H-Harder... please... - I ask for it and he complies. It's so fucking good!

- F-Fuck! Kakuzu faster damnit! Aaahhn deeper! - I'm already commanding, but he doesn't get angry at me, he gladly complies to my all orders. In the huge pleasure I'm haply straiten around him, which are make him moan loudly. His face is flushed, sweaty and he breathing hard. Just as me. He thrusts into me even harder and both of us are moan so loud, that I think the whole base hear it.

- Ahhn H-Hidan... I love your tight virgin ass!

- W-Who said that, I'm a AHH v-virgin, ehh?

- You're so tight... you must NNGH be a virgin...

- Y-You're know... NYAH that you're my first then... Don't you?

- Y-Yeah... Uhh...

He thrusts even deeper, I think he can't go further. I can feel my release coming and I can feel Kakuzu's member throbbing inside me, needing to release.

- K-Kuzu... I'm going to... Ahh! _I'm going to fucking come! - _I scream at the end as I come onto our chests. I tighten around him, which makes him moan loudly and cum into me. When I feel his sperm inside me I moan again. Then he slowly pull out and fall next to me on the bed. We are panting, sweat and all dirty. After an hour I began to feel myself sleeply.

- Where the hell is from Kuzu? - I hear my partner's voice. I mutter something 'Shut up'... and try to sleep. But Kuzu shakes me.

- ... the hell?

- Answer me Hidan... Please.

- Uhm... - he shock me. - W-Well... I don't really know... I-It's just came out from my mouth... I think...

- I admit... I kinda like this nickname from your mouth. In my childhood, when my parents call me this, I hate it, but... When you say it, it's kinda cute.

- R-Really?

- Yes. Hey, can I call you Hida?

- Mmm 'kay... - I say sleepily. Then I feel an arm around me and pull me againist a muscular body. I blush, but cuddle him.

- Oyasumi Hi-chan... - I hear him yet whispers, but I don't care.

- Oyasumi Kuzu-kun... - I whisper too and smile on our nicknames. He kiss my forehead and we are fall asleep.


End file.
